Another Love
by to-love-is-to-destroy8
Summary: Katniss/Peeta AU (There are no games). After Katniss' father died suddenly her family decides to move from the outskirts of district 12 in to the centre of town. She likes the family next door - the Mellarks instantly. Katniss befriends her troubled neighbour Peeta. Will it blossom in to something more? Will Katniss who doesn't believe in love ever fall for the loving boy.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss stared blankly out of the window of the taxi at the rainy weather, still shaken up by her fathers sudden death, she struggled to concentrate on anything. "It's going to get better. We'll all get a fresh start" her mother had sadly proposed as she told her two daughters about their upcoming move to the town centre of District 12. All Katniss had ever known was the green and the quiet of the outskirts of the district, she didn't know how to feel about the move. It had all been arranged so quickly - too quickly. Her father's life insurance money had hardly come through before the house in town was bought. She liked to think about the memories she had of her father. His laugh had echoed through their small house every day of her life - that she could remember. She missed him so much.

"Katniss," Prim said as she shook her older sister out of her daze, "we're here."

"Oh, yeah." Katniss said as she came back to reality.

Katniss jumped down from the taxi and followed her mother and sister in to their new home.

It's bigger than I thought it would be. I looked around my new home and sighed, it's just not that same. It was hard, even for someone like me, to be in mood when you have such a happy, positive little sister I thought as she explained to me why she should have the bigger room.

I faked annoyance and sighed, "Well I suppose you can have it." I couldn't pretend for long as the huge smile broke out on her small face. She's 12, but she'll always be little to me.

"Thanks so much Katniss" She grinned as I ruffled her hair.

She then ran off up the stairs to her new room and left me standing on my own in the hall, eager for the furniture to arrive so she could set up her new room. Just then, my mother approached me from behind and set her small hand on my shoulder,

"This will be good for us Katniss. We can finally start to move on." I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder, shook my head and silently walked up the stairs. Being careful not to slam my door and upset Prim in the process. How can we ever move on, he's dead and nothing will ever be the same again.

About half an hour later our furniture arrived. My mother was obviously upset and had left the house about 20 minutes earlier so I was on my own with unloading the van, great.

It turns out that I wasn't alone. Two of our new neighbours had rushed out to help me, a father and son. Peeta, who was the same age as me and his father, George Mellark.

As we unloaded the furniture together I learned that the Mellarks owned a family business in town, a bakery. Peeta was the youngest of three brothers, Leo and Ryan were twins and are 3 years older than Peeta. I also found out that they nicknamed Ryan Rye, and it stuck because of how much he hated it when he was younger, now it doesn't bother him and everyone calls him it. I decided that I actually liked my neighbours.

Once we had put all of the furniture and boxes in to the house they asked if I wanted any help with unpacking things,

"No, really it's fine. Thank you so much for helping me though, I really appreciate it." I smiled politely.

"Are you sure, because we really wouldn't mind helping?" Peeta asked.

"No, no - I'll be fine."

I thanked them again as I saw them out and couldn't help but feel happy as I helped Prim carry her boxes in to her room.

Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

PEETA POV: 

I really wish that Katniss had let us help her more. I feel bad that she's on her own.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for giving in to her earlier. Why was she on her own anyway? Where was her mother? Where was her father?

I walked in to the kitchen, my father was on his way to the bakery to relieve Leo from his shift after helping Katniss. My stomach dropped when I saw my mother angrily stirring a boiling pot of pasta with a metal spoon. Her head snapped towards me as I entered the room,

"Where on earth where you for so long Peeta?" She shouted as she stared in to my eyes.

"Me and dad were helping the new family next door."

"Oh so you can help strangers but you can't help your own mother?" She demanded. "I asked you to go and pick me up a jar of pasta sauce over an hour ago. Your poor brother had to stop what he was doing and go and get it because you were so distracted by the new family." She yelled, even louder than before.

"You're useless!" She screamed pointing the scolding metal spoon towards me. "Pathetic, waste of space!" I knew what was coming as I watched her grow angrier and angrier.

"You're not listening to me!" she shrieked, "I'll make you listen to me." Is what she said before she charged towards me with the hot spoon, beating me and holding the hot metal over the skin on my arm until I cried out in pain. She hit me over and over for a good 20 minutes before deciding that her punishment was good enough. She then stood up straight and ordered me out of the kitchen yelling, "I don't want to see your face again this evening."

Considering past "punishments" that one wasn't so bad I thought as I went up to my small bedroom. I was definitely in pain, but it could have been worse. I just hope that Katniss didn't hear any of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who have already favourited and followed my story, and to the review I got! Since school, for me, is starting again very soon I wanted to update again. I don't know when the next on will come, hopefully soon. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

I woke up early this morning to prepare breakfast for Prim and I, since it was our first day of our new school. Before, we had been home schooled which I really liked but I know that Prim is really excited to get started and meet friends. I wish I could be as enthusiastic as her sometimes. Making friends is something that I've never been great at, I used to play with the neighbour kids but that all stopped when we got to about 11 years old. I'm 16 now and I'm yet to experience a real friendship.

_I could maybe be friends with Peeta. _Although, all I can think about is the shouting I overheard last night, _It was probably nothing. _

All we really had in the house was bread and a jar of jam, and our toaster wasn't even unpacked yet, _great, sandwiches it is. _

* * *

After Prim and I had finished eating I ran upstairs to get ready for the day. Dark blue skinny jeans, a plain forest green t-shirt and my pair of black converse. I braided my long dark hair to the side, grabbed my bag and shouted, _"goodbye and good luck" _to Prim.

Just as I was grabbing my hoodie there was a knock at the door from a muscular blond boy with bright blue eyes, _Peeta._

_"Hi Katniss, I was just wondering if you'd mind walking to school with me today?" _He said with a kind smile on his face.

_"Uh, yeah, I guess that would be okay."_ I attempted the kind of smile that was always on his face , _I failed. _

There was a silence as we walked, not an uncomfortable one, but I still felt the need to break it. _"So, Don't you have any friends that you could walk to school with?" I am an idiot. _

Luckily Peeta didn't take offense and chuckled, _"I have friends, but I thought, why not make a new one?" _He smiled crookedly.

_I suppose I'd like to make a new friend too. _I didn't really know what to say so I attempted to smile again.

_"So where did you move from anyway?" _He asked and I explained that I lived in the outskirts before, being careful not to mention my father. _I wanted to be friends with this guy, but I want to get to know him better before I mention my dad. _

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

Once we arrived at school I took Katniss to the office so she could pick up her timetable, we were in 4 of the same classes: Math, English, Art and Gym.

We ended up sitting together in English first thing and I actually felt myself missing her in Science. _How can you miss someone you've not even known for a whole day?_

I had to practically drag her over to sit with me and my friends at lunch as she was pretty reluctant when I first asked. _Maybe she's just an anxious person. _

Before I knew it we were walking home together and I was secretly hoping that I'd never get there. I tried to be more like my brothers and not fear my mother so much, _maybe that's why she hits me - because I'm the weak one. _

I waved goodbye to Katniss as I walked up the path to my front door, _scared of what was waiting for me on the other side. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

_I suppose that wasn't too bad. _I can't help but wish that Peeta was in more of my classes so I wouldn't have to sit alone for most of the day. In a weird way, I'm glad that he made me join him and some of his friends at lunch time. It's bad enough being the new girl, I don't want to be the weird one with no friends too. _I think that Peeta is my friend now, I wonder if he'll walk with me tomorrow. _

* * *

**I'm so sorry if that was kind of boring. I do have a plan for this story though and I suppose this chapter had to happen in order to follow my plan! I promise better, more exciting chapters soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back sooner than I thought I would be, but I know I'll be really busy for the next few weeks so I just want to write as much as possible while I'm still motivated. **

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

_"Hey Katniss, do you maybe want to come over or something later and order pizza? maybe watch a movie too?" _Peeta asked me as we walked home from school on Friday afternoon.

_"Yeah, sure. What movie though? Answer wisely though, because if you pick a girly film that's a definite deal-breaker" _I joked.

Peeta laughed, _"I don't know, have you seen the latest Batman movie?" _

_"I haven't seen any of the Batman movies." _I admitted.

_"Well we're definitely watching the first one then." _He declared and smiled proudly at his plan.

I laughed at him and playfully pushed him, _since when was I playful?_

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

It felt good to have a new friend, and there was certainly something different about being good friends with a girl. The guys tease me a lot for dumping them to hangout with my new girlfriend, but Katniss isn't my girlfriend. My dad has also been asking me a lot of questions about Katniss and I, _but we're just friends. _We've only known each other for 5 days but what does that matter, _I like her company. _I'm just glad that my mother will be going out for the evening.

I took some time to tidy up the living room that afternoon and make sure that everything was in place before she came round. I realised that she'd never been to my house before so I wanted to make a good impression, which is why it's such a good thing that my mother won't be here. _I don't want her to scare Katniss off. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

I left for Peeta's house at about 5:59 and got there at 6:00. He answered the door smiling ear to ear,

_"Right on time"_

We walked in to the living room where his two older brothers were lounging on the sofa. They both looked so much like Peeta, except, their hair was slightly darker blond and their eyes less blue. They were both so much taller than him too.

_"Hey Katniss, Rye speaking. I know what you're thinking, 'how can someone who looks like that-" _he pointed at Peeta,

_"have such an attractive sibling'." _He had the same crooked smile as Peeta, only it didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached out to shake my hand, I was reluctant at first but shook it anyway.

_"Well we'll be off now Peetar, very nice meeting you Katniss" _said Leo, before winking at me and exiting the room.

_"I'm so sorry about them Katniss, they can be right dickheads when they want to be." _apologised Peeta.

_"Don't apologise, I thought they were funny." _I assured him.

Peeta smiled and gestured for me to sit down, we decided that we'd order the pizza first and then start the movie when it go here.

After the pizza was ordered we sat down and got to know each other better. I found out that his favourite colour was orange and how he liked to paint. I then demanded to see He one of his paintings,

_"No Katniss, they aren't very good." _Peeta said as he looked down to the ground, his cheeks reddening.

_"Please Peeta." _

_"No. Definitely not." _

_"Come on, if you don't let me see I will find your room and go and look for myself." _I threatened.

_"Okay then, just don't be too disappointed. Follow me." _He said as he lead me up to a small room with pale blue walls.

He handed me his sketch book and scratched the back of his head nervously as I turned the pages.

I sighed as I flicked through the pages, _I have never seen such beautiful art, "These are all so beautiful Peeta." _

_"You really think so?"_ He asked as his cheeks reddened even more.

_"I do." _I breathed, _"Is art what you want to study after school?"_

_"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to, but I know that my mother wouldn't be supportive." _He looked down at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck again, something that I've only noticed him do when he's been nervous. _Why is he nervous?_

_"Why wouldn't she be supportive, you're so talented." _

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

_What do I say now? I don't want her to think that I'm weak. I don't want her to see me as some pathetic guy who just lets his mother hit him. _

_"Oh, well we already have the bakery, so, uh she'll probably want me to work there." I smiled nervously. _

_She only nodded in response. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

Before I had the chance to ask anymore questions the doorbell went and the pizza was here, Peeta looked somewhat relieved, _why though? _

I left his sketchbook on his desk and followed him downstairs and tried to take my mind off of what had happened. _Why was he being so weird with me all of sudden? Was it something I said? _

It didn't take us long to get a conversation going though, we could barely eat for laughing, _it felt good to have a friend.  
_We managed to calm down enough to sit and watch the movie,

_"That," _I began, _"was awesome."_

_"I knew you'd love it!" _Peeta beamed at me, _"how about the next one, same time next week?" _

_"I'm in. But, will there be pizza?" _

_"It wouldn't be a movie night without it." _His smile grew even wider.

I couldn't help smiling either, he is infectious.

It was around 10 by the time I left, after helping him tidy up of course.

As I made my way towards the stairs I looked in to the living room to see my mother and little sister playing a game of cards. _I was happy that my mother was making an effort for Prim's sake, but I just hope that she doesn't let her down again. Prim is so loving and understanding, but she's still sensitive and I've noticed a difference in her since my mother got bad.  
_I stuck my head around the door and said goodnight to them both.

_"How was your night Katniss?" _My mother asked.

_"It was good, thanks. How was yours?" _

_"Prim and I had a really fun night, goodnight."  
_I only nodded in response. _Progress. _

As I lay down I couldn't help but think of how nervous Peeta got tonight when he was talking about his mother_. Why did he react like that?_

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

Overall I'd had a really good night, that was until my mother came home. She stormed in to my room, drunk, saw Katniss' hoodie that she must have put down in my room when she was looking at my sketches and freaked out. Screaming that _'__she won't have any of 'that' going on whilst I'm living under her roof'. _The more I tried to explain that nothing happened, the harder she'd hit me. Eventually I just gave up and let her, _why can't she just love me like she loves my brothers? And why won't anyone stop her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes. **

_"Sorry Katniss, but what are you actually painting?"_ Peeta asked, obviously trying to hold back his laughter_.__  
"Hey," _I exclaimed, _"stop laughing!" _I tried to keep a straight face but as soon as Peeta laughed, I laughed, and didn't stop for at least 5 minutes. Even I have to admit that my painting was awful.  
_"Seriously Katniss, what is that?" _He asked as he composed himself.  
_"It's obviously the forest, and it's not even that bad so shut up." _I huffed. Peeta's painting was beautiful, _obviously. _It was a perfect sunset. This weeks assignment in art was to paint something using your favourite colour, the obvious choice for me was the forest and it was going terribly. I'd been working on this stupid painting since Monday, it was now Wednesday and it still looked horrific, _why did I take art. _

The bell for lunch rang as Peeta was helping me fix my trees, _"How come you could make a better tree than me in 5 minutes, when it took me three days to paint one? And it looked horrible.." _I sighed.  
_"Practice, and it wasn't __**that **__bad" _He lied, and then continued to laugh at the thought of my poor attempt at a tree.  
I slapped his arm in response as we walked towards the table Peeta's friends were sitting at in the cafeteria.

One of Peeta's asshole friends, Grant, started making inappropriate comments about us as soon as we sat down. _Why does everyone think that we're a couple? If it's not Grant it's Prim.  
"So Katniss, when are you going to put our Peeta out of his misery and fuc-" _It was then that a chorus of 'Shut up Grant' broke out.  
_"You,"_ I said as I pointed at Grant,_ "are an asshole." _I saw Peeta smile out of he corner of my eye.

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

_"Katniss? You've never been to the Bakery have you?"_  
_"No, and just so you know, I find it utterly shocking that you've never taken me." _She faked hurt.  
I chuckled as we walked home side by side, _"Okay then, Katniss, would you like to come to the bakery with me for an hour or so? I suppose company would make my shift seem manageable" _I asked, somewhat nervously.  
_"Oh alright then." _Katniss rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
As soon as we walked in to the bakery Leo looked at us both, winked and left with a smug smile on his face, _asshole._ It was officially the beginning of my shift and I probably shouldn't have brought Katniss with me but I just wanted to spend more time with her. I still can't get over how quickly she's warmed up to me, especially after she'd told me that I was her first real friend. She was so embarrassed when she told me but It never scared me off, if anything it made me want to be a better friend to her, _her best friend._

_"So what exactly do you have to do?" _Katniss asked as I got all of the supplies I needed to make cheese buns.  
_"Well we're running low on cheese buns so I suppose I should probably make some more." _I shrugged.  
_"Do you like baking Peeta?" _Katniss asked, _was she referring to our conversation about my future from the other night?  
"Um, yeah - I suppose so. I've been doing it for so long and, I don't know. I guess that it's quite rewarding to see people's reactions." I'm lame.  
_Katniss smiled, _"I don't know what I'll do when I leave school." _she sighed.  
_"You'll be a painter obviously" _I smiled to myself as I flowered the surface of the work top.  
_"Enough of the sarcasm, Mellark." _she said as she gave me her signature glare.  
_"I apologise Miss Everdeen." _I joked as I continued to roll of the dough.  
_"Hmph," _Katniss huffed, again. _"You don't get many customers do you?"  
__"Nah, this is the least busy time of the day. All I really have to do on Wednesdays is bake, not too bad I suppose."_

Just then my mother walked through the door.

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

I'd never met Peeta's mother before.

_"Peeta!" _She screamed, _"are you using this respectable family business as a place to bring girls?" _She spat.  
_"No, mom. That's not what this is." _He pleaded.  
_"Really? because that's what this looks like. What on earth will the customers think when they see you behave like this? Stupid boy."  
"Well they won't think anything because nobody's been in all afternoon!" _Peeta snapped, and something about the look on his face told me that he regretted it.  
"_Excuse me!" _Peeta's mothers face contorted in to a look of pure disgust.  
_"I think you should leave Katniss." _Peeta said avoiding my eyes.  
I didn't have to be told twice, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the door_. _My head was swimming with thoughts.

_W__hat was happening now, were they still arguing? _I wondered as I half walked - half ran in the direction back to my house.

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

I moaned in pain as I reached for my set of graphite pencils, _why did she have to shout like that when Katniss was there. She'll probably never look at me again, never mind talk to me. _

I pictured Katniss in my head and started to draw out her features on to a blank sheet of paper in my sketch pad, slowly at first but after I'd perfected the rough outline of her face I drew quicker and with a passion that I had never felt before.

I looked at the finished drawing, proud. I'd never really noticed just how beautiful she was until I'd drawn her and she was right in front of me. I'd never had the chance to properly stare at her before and notice everything about her face. how her cheeks were both full and chiselled at the same time. How her lips could be considered quite small yet remarkably full. I'd never really noticed all of the little details that made her extremely unique looking, _beautiful. _

Maybe I was falling for Katniss, but at the same time, I _knew _that she was not falling for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thanks to those of you who have read, reviewed or made my story a 'favourite'. It really means a lot to know that people are actually reading it and maybe enjoying it? Thanks again, here you go!

KATNISS POV:

I woke up to the satisfying scent of fresh pancakes. I smiled inwardly, it was the little things. Who's making the pancakes? I asked myself frantically before jumping out of bed and running downstairs. I've told Prim time after time after time not to cook without supervision but here she goes again. I burst in to the kitchen to find that it was not Prim who was making the pancakes, it was my mother.

"Someone's a little excited for pancakes." Prim giggled from the her chair at the kitchen table.  
I shot her my signature glare, jokingly, earning a laugh from our mother. I can't be won over that easy, I thought. "Why aren't you at work anyway?" I said as I accepted the plate of pancakes offered to me, "I thought you worked Saturdays?" I asked accusingly.  
I couldn't help but notice Prim's smile fade away at that last comment.  
"I-I took the day off to take Prim shopping," she replied as she fiddled with her nails, "she asked if we could go so I took the day off." She stated with considerably more confidence than her first attempt at an explanation.  
"Okay." I answered as I sat down at the table next to Prim.  
"Katniss!" Prim exclaimed, "You could come to if you wanted?"  
"Sorry little duck, I can't. I have plans." I lied.  
"With Peeta?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. With Peeta." I continued to lie.

Soon after breakfast Prim and my mother left for the shops and I had the house to myself. The truth was, Peeta hadn't spoken to me since the incident with his mother, he had been ignoring me, which was pretty hard to do considering we live right next to each other. The week had dragged on and I didn't know why he was avoiding me, did I say something I shouldn't have? I shook my head at the thought. I hadn't said anything wrong and I knew it. I was suddenly filled with rage, why did he pretend we were friends and then ignore me the for the rest of the week? I might not have had many friends before but I knew that friends didn't suddenly ignore each other. I quickly dressed and rushed out the door, before I even knew what I was doing I was knocking on Peeta's front door.

* * *

PEETA POV:

My drawing was interrupted when an awkward looking Rye stepped in to my room, "Hey Peet. I think you should come downstairs, there's an angry looking Katniss at the door." I carefully placed down my sketchpad and slowly walked down the stairs, I knew that I shouldn't have ignored her, now how do I get out of telling her the truth.  
"Um, hey Katniss." I offered as I nervously scratched the back of my neck.  
"Hey?!" Katniss exclaimed, anger evident in her tone, "You ignore me since Wednesday and all you have to say for yourself is hey? I might not have had many friends before but I'm pretty sure that real friends don't do shit like that."  
"No, Katniss. I wasn't ignoring you I was just busy." I hated lying, especially to her.  
"Look Peeta, if you didn't want to be friends with me you should have just said." she sighed as she turned away from me and began walking down the lawn.  
"Wait!" I shouted, causing he to stop and turn around. I can't let her go.  
"What?" She stared right through me causing me to feel more anxious than before. "Can you let me explain properly?" I pleaded.  
"Go for it." she rolled her eyes.  
"Not here. Wait." I stated before I went to ask Leo if I could borrow if I could borrow his truck.

I convinced Katniss to get in to the truck with me and drove to a quiet spot where I could just park the truck and explain to her.

"Katniss-"  
"If this was all some sort of fucked-up idea you and Grant had to mess with the new girl then-"  
"Katniss no!," I interrupted. "I want to be your friend, I really want to be your friend." I gulped. I want to be more than your friend.  
"Then why have you been ignoring me? I don't get it, did I upset you or something?" I felt even more guilty now.  
"You could never upset me Katniss." I admitted, avoiding her eyes. "I was just embarrassed about what happened with my mom, and I-I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me after it. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, you just left so quick and I thought-"  
"I get it." Katniss tried to reassure me. "Families fight, it's awkward. But that would never stop me from wanting you to be my friend. My best friend." Katniss smiled. She reached over to hug me but stopped and pulled away before she did. What made her change her mind.

She was staring at my neck, her mouth slightly open and I didn't understand why until I looked down and saw the bruises and burns that my mother had inflicted on me on Wednesday.  
"Oh them. They're just from my brothers messing around with me." I once again avoided her eyes and scratched my neck.  
"You-you guys burn each other?" Katniss asked in pure disbelief, there was no point in trying to lie anymore.  
"Well, you know what guys are lik-"  
"Peeta. How did you really get those marks?" Katniss stared in to my eyes, hers looked glassy and sad.  
"It-it was my," I cleared my throat, "my mother. My mother did that."  
Katniss reached over to grab my hand, I let her, I felt as though I needed something to hold on to. I can't believe I told someone. She thinks I'm weak, I knew this would happen. I am weak.  
"Why though?" Katniss breathed.  
"It happened on Wednesday." I smiled sadly.  
"Peeta. I'm so so sorry. This was all my fault, I'm so sorry for shouting at you, I'm sorry." Katniss looked down and shook her head slightly.  
I lifted her chin up with my thumb and stared in to her eyes, "This was not your fault okay. It was mines. My mother - she's done it before, it was not your fault in the slightest." I hugged her.  
"Don't your brothers know? Or your dad?" She asked sadly.  
"They do, but we don't really talk about it. I guess that we're all afraid of her." I admitted.  
"That is so fucked up." She sounded angry now.  
I smiled a little after she swore, it was fucked up.  
"I suppose that my dad still loves her on some level. And my brothers? Well, she's their mother, they love her no matter what I suppose. I do to, I think I still love her in a way." I smiled sadly.  
"It's not really the same thing or anything but, I think I get it," she began reluctantly, "My mother, well she's been pretty much absent ever since my dad left. It's been just Prim and I for a while, and now she's trying so hard to walk back in to our lives like nothing ever happened." Sadness was evident in her voice.  
"Prim's trusting her and I'm just scared that she'll hurt her again, she doesn't deserve it." Katniss explained, shaking her head. "I-I hate her. But I'm trying so hard to love her and give her a chance but I don't want to be hurt and end up on my own again. I want to have a life."  
"Katniss," I said quietly, "you will never be on your own again." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.  
I heard her whisper "Thank you" as she wrapped her slender but strong arms around my neck.

I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again. I really hope that whoever reads this story actually enjoys it. Thanks.**

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

After Peeta dropped me off the other night my mind was racing and my heart felt heavy. All I wanted to do was go straight to my bed but of course Prim insisted on showing me every single piece of clothing that she bought, which was quite a lot actually. She had new everything and I had the pleasure of seeing her try on everything for me and explain exactly why she picked it and where she got it. Of course I smiled through it all because even though clothes aren't exactly my favourite thing to discuss she was excited about it and it made me happy seeing her happy. My mother made another desperate attempt at mending our relationship, she'd bought me a new dress, that I'll probably never wear and handed me a handful of money to spend on new clothes, _fun. _I made an effort to look pleased and she bought it by the look of it.

It was now the next Thursday and I was in my room studying math when there was a knock at the door,

_"Come in." _I called, not looking up from my books.  
_"It's only me." _Peeta surprised me as he strolled in to my room like he'd done it a million times before, which he hadn't. He'd never actually been in my room before which was quite weird to be honest.  
_"What are you doing here Mellark?" _I teased.  
"Oh_ nothing, just came to spread the joy." _He joked as he scratched his neck nervously.  
_"Your mom shouting again?" _I asked as I finished off the last line of my equation.  
_"Oh yes. Got out of there as quickly as possible." _Peeta tried to smile but failed to cover up how upset it really made him.  
_"You okay? Did she hurt you?" _I asked, looking straight in to his bright blue eyes.  
_"Yeah, I'm okay. She's just pissed because I spent my wages on an old truck without running it by her." _He shrugged.  
_"Wait, you bought a truck without running it by me?" _I faked shock.  
Peeta chuckled, _"I'm afraid that I did Katniss. How will you ever forgive me?" _  
_"Well I won't until you take me to see it." _I stated bluntly.  
He put down the picture he'd been inspecting of me, my father and Prim and gave me a sympathetic smile. _"Well come on then, I might even take you for a burger if you're lucky."  
"I am indeed very lucky." _I laughed as I followed him downstairs.

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

Katniss stared in horror at my new (old) truck for about a minute before I got a reaction,  
_"Hey! It's not that bad is it?" _I joked.  
She just stood there, staring blankly in to space, _"Katniss? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." _she eventually whispered_.  
_I grabbed a hold of her hand and spoke, _"Please Katniss, tell me what's wrong." _I pleaded beginning to feel really worried.  
She shook my hand off of hers and walked slowly walked towards the truck and began to speak, _"I'm just a little shocked. My dad had a truck exactly like this one." _She smiled slightly.  
_"Katniss, I-I never knew. I'm so-" _I began before she interrupted me.  
_"No. I like it." _she tried to assure me but I knew that she was hiding something.  
_"Do you still want to go for a burger?" _I asked, changing the subject_.  
"I would love to go for a burger." _she chuckled as she made her way to the passenger seat, she looked quite reluctant to get in at first but she quickly changed her mind.  
_"Let's go." _I said as I fastened my seat belt.

On the way to the small fast food restaurant Katniss spoke about how things with her mother were and how Prim was. She asked about the bakery and my brothers too. We reached the burger place and I quickly jumped out of the truck to run round to open Katniss' door for her.

_"You know, you didn't have to do that." _Katniss laughed.  
_"I know." _I smiled.  
We walked in a comfortable silence until we sat down in a quiet booth in the corner of the room, our silence broken after I'd ordered our food.  
_"So, do you think that you're going to sign up to have one of the exchange students to stay at your house?" _Katniss asked as she played with her straw.  
_"I don't know, like, it might not be the best idea. I'll have to run it by my mom first but it sounds pretty cool." _I said before taking a drink of my coke,_ "Do you think you will?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't actually going to ask my mother, but Prim found the form and now she won't stop bugging me about it." _Katniss smiled as she spoke about her sister.  
Just then our food arrived and we fell in to a casual conversation about our upcoming math test.

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

"_Do you want to go for a walk or something?" _Peeta asked as we made our way back to his truck, _I would be lying if I said that the truck didn't upset me.  
"Yeah sure." _I attempted a smile, I wanted to put off getting back in to the truck for as long as possible.  
_  
_Peeta made me laugh a lot, we've only known each other for a short period of time but we're so close already and I can't imagine what life would be like without him now that I've gotten the chance to know him. _He made me smile, he made me feel normal, he's my best friend. This is the first time I've felt happy since my father was here._

_"What's on your mind Katniss?" _Peeta asked, suddenly sounding serious_.  
"Nothing, really."_ I lied as I thought about my fathers death.  
_"Really?" _he asked, _"because you've seemed pretty down all night?" _He smiled sadly.  
_"I've just been thinking, that's all." _I answered, it was truthful but not completely_. He'd opened up to me, why can't I open up to him.  
"Do you mind if I ask what about?" _He seemed genuinely concerned.  
_"Just about my dad." _I began but stopped myself before I looked too vulnerable.  
_"You know you can talk to me, right?" _He assured me, _"You know, you're the first person I ever told about my mom. I know that it's completely different circumstances but I've felt so much better since." _He looked me straight in the eye.  
_"I never told you how he died, so maybe I should start there?" _I asked, he only nodded in response. _"He was the best man I've ever known and he was everything to me and my mother and Prim. He made everything better." _I stopped to think about what I'd say next. _"One night, him and my mother - they got in to a fight." _I breathed deeply causing Peeta to grab on to my hand. _"He stormed out, he said that 'he needed some time to think', they hardly ever argued and I spent half the night convincing Prim that they wouldn't get a divorce. I had to stay with her until she stopped crying and fell asleep." _I shook my head at the memory, _"He-he met his friend for a drink, and apparently all he spoke about, the whole time, was how much he loved us all." _I felt my eyes water_. __"He didn't even finish his drink before he was on his way home, he wasn't drunk. But, somebody else was and he hit my father, he died almost instantly. The other guy - he died too." _By the time I was finished my face was wet and I barley had time to dry it before Peeta's arms were around me.

_"I'm so sorry Katniss. You're so brave." _was what he repeated to me over and over again until I stopped crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Procrastination - I should be studying. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

_I would choose that stupid truck wouldn't I. _I'd only had the thing for a matter of hours and it had already caused more upset than I ever thought an old, pre-owned truck could. _It's always me, _I thought as I rubbed my eyes. _It had been a long night. _

I sat up and worked on a watercolour painting for Prim's birthday, I've only met her a few times but she seems like the sweetest girl. I don't know why but I just thought that she'd be the type of person who'd appreciate a painting, whereas her sister Katniss would take a burger over one any day, _that's just one of the things that I love about her. _I added the finishing touches to the painting of the primrose that I'd drop off for her next Wednesday after school, _I can't wait to see her reaction._

I felt extremely overwhelmed by everything that Katniss had told me tonight and decided that it would be best to get some sleep, but I just couldn't switch my brain off. _I can't believe that she actually opened up to me, Ive never met anyone who is so strong. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

The next morning I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of regret, _why did I tell him? Why did I have to cry. _It just wasn't like me and I couldn't help but fear the change in me that was already happening, _I won't change - I'll never change. _I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to grab some toast, _Thursday's have to be the worst. _Everyone seems to have an immense hatred for Mondays but to me, Thursdays would always be worse.

I was just biting in to my toast when I heard a knock at the door, _Peeta. _I couldn't help but feel anxious as I walked towards the door, at an astonishingly slow pace. _I hated myself for opening up to someone. _

_"Hey, how are you this morning Katniss?" _Peeta asked happily, almost too happily.  
_"Hi." _I replied, not looking at him directly in the eye, _"I'm fine, thanks."  
"So, here's the big question." _Peeta began as we got in to his truck. _"What will you be getting Prim for her birthday?"  
_I honestly hadn't given it much though, I felt a pang of guilt_. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe a new dress or something." _I shrugged my shoulders as I stared out of the window at nothing in particular. The rest of the ride was silent, and not comfortably. I practically sprinted away from him once we got in to the building. _I didn't want to hurt him, but I'll be dong him a favour in the long run. _

Turns out I wasn't the new student anymore. In my advanced biology class I was joined at the bench I'd previously been sitting at alone by the new guy, _Gale Hawthorne. _Gale was a senior who had also been living in the outskirts of district 12, his mother and family had moved here after she got a job opportunity at the college, she actually taught Biology. He didn't strike me as a guy who spoke a lot, but that's okay, because I didn't speak much either. He was completely different to Peeta, not in a bad way though - _we had a lot in common. _

Lunch time came and I offered Gale a seat at the table I usually sat with Peeta at, he declined and I felt slightly relieved. We ended up sitting together at a table, alone. I wondered if Peeta noticed my absence from his table.

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

_"Dude!" _Liam began as he and Matt set their trays down on the table. _"Katniss has totally bumped you for another guy!"  
"What?" _I felt my heart sink but tried my hardest to conceal my disappointment.  
_"Yeah, she's down there" _Matt said through a mouthful of Panini pointing in the general direction of where Katniss was sitting I guessed,_ "she's with that new guy."  
"Oh, she's probably just being nice." _I lied, I knew she was avoiding me, but I didn't know why. I thought that last night went okay?  
All of the other boys fell in to a deep conversation about a football game that had been on the t.v last night. I wanted to join in but I couldn't, for two reasons: I couldn't stop thinking about Katniss, and I'd missed the game when I was out with Katniss.

After the bell signalling the end of lunch had rang I made my way to gym, a journey that I had gotten used to going on with Katniss, _how can you miss someone when you only spoke to them hours ago? _Katniss was already there when I arrived, she was sitting alone at the side of the room, already changed. I changed in to my kit as quickly as possible, but apparently - not quick enough. She was already partnered up and playing an intense game of badminton with the new guy, whose name I still didn't know. I played with my friend Dan instead. I found it extremely difficult to concentrate when I saw her laughing and smiling with this other guy, _I'd never made her laugh that hard before. _I was relieved that we had art next as I was almost 100% sure that _he _wouldn't be there. A guy like that would never take a class like art, that much was obvious.

She smiled slightly as she approached our desk in art,  
_"Hi Peeta." _she said as she fidgeted with her sleeve_.  
"Hey. Long time no see." _I couldn't help but smile when I spoke to her.  
_"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, he's just new and I guess I know how he feels." _she didn't sound completely sincere with her explanation though.  
_"It's alright." _I tried to assure her as I cleaned my brush, _"Are you still on for a movie tomorrow night?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Gale was going to come over and help me study for maths since he passed last year. He has a brother Prim's age and he was going to introduce him to Prim. You could come over too, if you want?" _She asked, but I got the impression that she didn't really want me there.  
"_It's okay." _but it wasn't really, _"How about a trip to the mall on Saturday instead - to find Prim a dress for her birthday?"  
"Yeah, that would be great." _she smiled.

As soon as I got home all I wanted to do was scream. I was really starting to think that she could maybe like me, _I'm so stupid and worthless, just like my mom says. _It's like as soon as I got close to her, she ran away because she knew she could do better than me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Please let me know what you think of this story - I'd love to know! Thank you very much for all of reviews and follows etc. This is my very first fanfiction and I'm so happy that some people are reading and enjoying it.**

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

I can't even pretend that I don't feel horrible for how I treated Peeta yesterday, he didn't deserve it. _But what else could I do? I'm helping him really, he'll thank me for it later. _I hope.

Gale was coming over today to help me study, I don't know why I'm trying to make friends with him, _he just gets me I suppose. _My blossoming friendship with Peeta scares me - I'm a completely different person when I'm around him, _I don't want to change. _With Gale, I'm the person I've always been - I'm comfortable and I know exactly what I'm doing, _that's a good thing. _I still want to be friends with Peeta, but I think that some distance between us would be a good thing until I figure everything out.

_"Katniss," _Prim called up the stairs, _"there's someone at the door." _Prim had been excited all of today and yesterday to meet Rory, Gales brother.  
_"Answer it then." _I laughed as I finished my braid.

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

_Gale was probably there now_, I sighed in frustration as I messed up the icing on a cookie, I cursed under my breath.  
_"Something wrong?" _my father looked at me over the top of his reading glasses.  
_"I just messed up the icing on this cookie." _I showed him the cookie I'd been working on and shrugged my shoulders. _It wasn't exactly a lie.  
"You know Peeta - you can talk to me about Katniss." _my heart sank_, how did he know this was about Katniss?  
"What about Katniss dad?" _I looked away as I scratched the back of my neck, _I really had to stop doing that - it gave me away every time.  
"I know how you feel about her." _he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
_"Oh so it is about Katniss then?" _he laughed as he shoved me.  
_"What do you mean?" _I asked, honestly confused.  
_"Peeta I didn't really know that you liked her before - now I do. I just guessed that you did, I found this you see," _he spoke as he pulled one of the sketches I'd made of Katniss out of his pocket, _"this is really good, why didn't you tell us you could draw like this?" _he smiled proudly as he patted me on the back.  
I took the sketch from him and allowed myself a small smile, still unsure of what I should say.  
_"I'm guessing that she doesn't like you back then? Judging by your reaction." _a sad smile crossed his face.  
I shook my head slightly and said, _"I don't think that she's really interested in me like that. And, even if she was, I don't think that she's interested in a relationships anyway."_ I admitted_. Knowing the truth was hard, but saying it out loud was even harder - it made it real.  
"So she actually told you this, did she?" _He asked, looking me straight in the eye_.  
"Well no. She doesn't have to though. She's with another guy right now anyway."  
"If you don't try, you won't ever know Peeta." _were his last words to me on the subject before he settled back down to finish checking the books.

_Maybe I should tell her how I feel_, I thought as I began icing again.

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

As I got ready for bed I thought about my night. I had a great time, Gale had a great time - and as far as I know, Prim and Rory hit it off too. I began to think about how I'd be spending tomorrow with Peeta, _why do I feel nervous. _

I woke up early and got ready to face the day, I dressed casually in my dark-wash jeans, over sized gray t-shirt, brown leather jacket and lace up boots. I shouted a goodbye to Prim and walked over to Peeta's house.

_"Hey Katniss." _Leo winked at me before shouting Peeta down the stairs.  
_"So, are you ready to go?" _Peeta asked, smiling.  
I nodded yes and we got in to his truck and drove to the mall in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

_"So where first?" _Peeta asked as we head through the main entrance.  
_"I don't know, I was hoping you'd know where to go." _feeling genuinely confused.  
_"Yes, because I come here to buy dresses all the time." _he laughed. And I couldn't help laughing too, he was infectious.

We went from shop to shop for an hour without success before Peeta took control of the situation,

_"Well what's her favourite colour then?" _He asked as we walked through the crowds.  
_"I don't know?" _feeling very guilty,_ "Pink or yellow or something."  
"It can't be that hard to find a pink dress." _his voice laced with sarcasm_._

We walked through another level of the mall stopping when I recognised one stores,_ "This is where she shops I think." _I barley finished my sentence before Peeta was dragging me in to the shop.  
_"I really can't handle this shopping business." _I groaned as I searched through a rack of girly dresses.  
_"What about this one?" _Peeta asked, somewhat nervously as he picked out a random white dress with an ice-blue bow around the waist. _Perfect for Prim.  
"She'll love it." _I cracked a small smile as I took the hanger and marched off to the check out, completely drained from the hour and half I'd lasted in this mall. _"Can we go and get food now?" _I moaned as I joined him outside the shop.  
_"Do you want to go for Mexican or Chinese food?" _Peeta laughed_.  
_

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

_Tell her, _I thought. As she happily ate her fajita, _say it now.  
"Katniss?"_ she looked up, "_Do__ you want to order some nachos too?" _I chickened out.  
_"Oh my god, yes!" _she high fived me_. She was unlike any girl I'd ever met before, she's hilarious.  
_

I laughed as I got up to order some nachos._  
_

We were finished in next to no time - _thanks to Katniss. _

I was in deep thought the whole ride home, _what will I say? How will I say it? _I panicked as I ran out of time_. She wouldn't reject me, would she? The atmosphere was undoubtedly awkward after the Gale scenario - but maybe she was only being nice to him? She wasn't as distant with me today, but I guess I'd never completely figure Katniss out. _

I stopped the car and bit the bullet,  
_"What? I thought we were going home?" _Katniss enquired.  
_I just have to know now, "Katniss, I wanted to tell you something."  
_She motioned for me to continue,

_"I-I like you." (love). _


	9. Chapter 9

**PEETA POV:**

The longer she was silent, the worse I felt. I regret saying anything now, _I don't feel any better,_

_"Katniss-" _she couldn't even look at me, _"please say something."  
"What do you want me to say? There's nothing to say." Ouch.  
"I just thought that I should tell you."_ I struggled to look at her properly_.  
"Why? Why would you ever think that was a good idea?" _she snapped_.  
_For the first time ever I didn't know what to say.  
"_I can't do this." _she said as she unclipped her seatbelt_.  
"You can't do what?" _I demanded.  
_"Fine," _she looked pissed_, "I don't want to do this!" _she shouted_.  
"Katniss. It doesn't have to be like this."  
"Yes, it does." _she sighed as she gathered her bags_.  
"Please, just talk to me." _I hated myself for begging_.  
"No."_

And with that she got out of my truck, making sure that she slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

_I can't believe he did that. I'm so mad. _I grunted in frustration as I struggled to open my front door because of my bags, _I made sure to slam that one too._

_"Katniss? What's with all of the noise?" _my mother shouted from the living room_._  
_"Nothing to do with you anyway." _I practically growled at her. I started to make my way up the stairs when my mother appeared at the bottom of them. _"What?" _I snapped_._  
_"I'd appreciate it if you could treat me with some respect." _she stated.  
_"You'd have to earn it first." _I retorted.  
_"I'm your mom."  
"You're my mother. You are not my mom." _I exclaimed before I made my way in to my room, looking forward to be alone again. _  
"And what is that supposed to mean." _she was persistent - I'd give her that.  
_"You may have given birth to me and everything, but you've never been here for me when I actually need you."_ I vented. _"You don't get a fucking choice in when you're a mom, so stop trying to be one now - I don't need you anymore." _I shouted.  
_"Excuse me?" _she demanded_. "You know fine well that these past few months have been hard for me."_ she paused for a minute, _"I lost my husband." _her eyes looked glassy and pained, I tried to ignore it.  
_"And I lost my father." _I breathed out, _"Prim and I had never been without our dad, you have. You never comforted us at all - you were selfish." _my voice cracked slightly_.  
"And I'm trying to make up for it now. Why won't you just give me a chance?" _she sighed as she sat down on the end of my bed.  
"_I've been trying." _I admitted as I sat at the other end of my bed.  
_"Katniss," _she reached out to hold my hand and I flinched, _"I'm not asking you to love me right away, I just want you to try to forgive me." _she looked genuinely upset_._  
_"I do love you. I just can't forgive you right now." _I replied.  
_"But you'll try?" _she looked full of hope.  
_"Yes." _

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

_Shouldn't I feel sad or Heartbroken or something similar at this point? __All I feel right now is anger. _

I don't know what's worse, her not giving me a reason? Or her not liking me back? _She can be so cold at times, _I thought to myself as I made my way to my room.

_"What's wrong with your face?" _Leo joked as I ran in to him at the top of the stairs_.  
__"Nothing." _I said through gritted teeth as I tried to push past him.  
_"Woah. You need to chill out man." _he laughed.  
_"Seriously. Just get out of my way." _I was getting angrier by the second_.  
"Come on." _he nodded towards my room, gesturing for me to follow him in.  
I sighed, _"What?"  
"Come." _he said smugly as he patted the spot next to him on _my_ bed.  
I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him.  
_"So?" _he looked at me expectantly.  
_"It was just something Katniss said, that's all." _I winced at the thought.  
_"Ah, trouble with the ladies." _He nodded_.  
_I stood up feeling defeated_, "Why are you bothering to ask if you're just going to be a dick about it?"  
"Peeta, I'm sorry. Sit back down." _I did as he said. _"What happened?" _he looked serious, _for once_.  
_"I-I just told her how I feel about her and it's clear - from her reaction, that she just doesn't feel the same. And she'll probably never speak to me again." _I explained to my older brother.  
_"That's too bad." _He bit his lip. _"What are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know. I never actually thought that she'd feel the same, but, maybe I hoped that she wouldn't completely shoot me down like that." _I then went on to tell him exactly what she said.  
_"Forget about her." _he looked angry and annoyed, almost protective.  
_"I can't." _I shook my head. _"I think I love her."  
"Even after that?" _he questioned.  
_"Yeah." _I was annoyed with myself more than anything else_.  
"You deserve better." _he said with a sad look on his face before exiting.

_And maybe I **do **deserve better. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm ****_very _****sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had initially written it at the beginning of last week and was SO happy with it, until my laptop crashed and I lost all of it! I actually couldn't bring myself to start it again at that point!**

**This chapter is actually going to be the last for this story but I'm writing a sequel called '****_Sense' _****that will hopefully but uploaded by the end of the weekend! Yes, it is named after ****_another _****Tom Odell song and I really suggest giving them a listen if you haven't already. And as a little disclaimer no I don't own the songs that this or the next story is named after and I don't own The Hunger Games, but the plot of this particular story is all mines. **

**Anyway, 1 more thing: If you guys have any suggestions/anything big or small that you'd like to see happen in the sequel ****_please _****let me know! I do have a plan written - but you're the ones reading and I'd love to be able to write something you can all be happy with and enjoy. I'm not 100% sure that this chapter will be any good, but I wanted to get it done as I haven't updated in so long, just remember that criticism is fine as long as it's constructive. **

**Here goes:**

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

It was Wednesday now and Katniss and I haven't spoken since Saturday. _I am so tired. _I ran my hand through my hair after I put Prim's birthday gift in a bag and sighed before walking downstairs. _I hope that Katniss doesn't answer the door. _She had avoided me at all costs these past few days, she spent almost all of her time with Gale and sat as far away from me as she could in all of the classes we had together. _I'm mad too, _or at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

It took me a couple of minutes to muster up enough courage to knock on the front door and when I did I was greeted almost immediately by a hyper Prim in a white dress, _thank god._

I sighed in relief, _"Hey Prim, Happy birthday!"  
"Hi Peeta, shall I get Katniss for you?" _her eyes full of hope_.  
"No!" _I said too quickly_, "I actually came here to give you this." _I tried to regain my composure and passed her the gift bag, avoiding her bright blue questioning eyes.  
_"Oh Peeta! You didn't have to get me anything!" _She beamed as she threw her slender arms around me.  
_"I just hope that you like it." _I smiled nervously as she tore off the wrapping paper.  
_"Wow," _she whispered_, "you did this yourself?" _she stared at me in shock.  
_"Yeah, I did." _I smiled.  
_"Thank you so much Peeta, it's so beautiful." _she hugged me again.  
_"It's not a problem at all." _I attempted a genuine looking smile, before turning round and beginning to make my way home.  
_"Hey, Peeta." _Prim called, causing me to turn back around, _"Don't be a stranger okay? I'm pretty sure that Katniss would like to see you." _I nodded.

_If only she knew. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

_"Prim, who was at the door?" _I called from the kitchen.  
_"Oh, it was Peeta." _she smiled as she bounded through the door smiling.  
_"Oh yeah?" _I enquired as I stirred the spaghetti sauce, _"What did he want?"  
"He came to give me a gift." Of course he did.  
"What exactly was this gift?" _I asked as I drained the pasta.  
_"He painted me this," _she smiled as she held up a framed painting of a Primrose. _"Isn't it beautiful?" __It was, and very thoughtful.  
"Yes." _I smiled slightly.  
_"What's wrong?" _she asked.  
_"What do you mean?" _I tried to busy myself by taking plates out of the cupboard.  
_"Stop Katniss." _she took my hand, _"What happened between you and Peeta?"_  
_"Nothing." _I shook her hand off of mines and heaped our plates with spaghetti.  
_"Yeah, okay Katniss." _she chuckled as she sat down opposite me, _"Seriously though, you know you can trust me."  
_I sighed, _"It's just, he told me something and we had a fight - nothing big." _I lied.  
_"What did he tell you?" _she asked as I unsuccessfully tried to wind spaghetti round my fork.  
I sighed in frustration, both at my little sisters persistence and my failure regarding the spaghetti. _"Look, all he said was that he liked me. Now can we please talk about something else." _I snapped, instantly feeling guilty.  
Prim though, didn't look phased by my coldness, _"Well even I could have told you that he liked you. Why did you guys fight?"  
"What?" _I asked in pure shock.  
_"Well it's so obvious." _she shook her head as she laughed.  
_"So he was just pretending to be my friend so he could eventually get me to go out with him?" _I spat.  
_"No Katniss. We both know that Peeta isn't like that. Why did you guys fight anyway?" _she wasn't budging on that one anyway.  
I sighed again - I knew she was right, _"Well it wasn't exactly a fight but," _I looked down and began to play with my food, _"I shot him down okay. Told him I didn't want to talk to him and stormed out of his car. Prim, I was fine with just being friends with him. I don't want a relationship and I thought that he'd know that." _I admitted_.  
"Katniss." _Prim looked disappointed, _"Why did you do that?"  
"I don't know, maybe I was scared or something." _I shrugged my shoulders.  
_"Scared of what?" _she said with a hint of a smile on her face.  
_"I don't know. Maybe if things were different I could see myself liking Peeta." _I mumbled and instantly regretted it.  
Now Prim was the one sighing,_ "Katniss, please can you just let yourself be happy for once."  
"I am happy." _I continued to eat my dinner.  
_"Katniss, I know that the only relationship we've ever saw didn't end well," _her voice shook and I felt a sudden urge to protect her, she shook me off, _"but mom and dad were so happy before, and you know that. It wasn't love that killed dad and took mom from us, I just wish you could see it like that." She was so strong and smart. She always saw the best in everything. I wish I was more like my little sister.  
"I know, I'm sorry." _I hugged her.  
_"Please, just try." _she said, not taking her huge, pleading eyes off of mines.  
_"Okay." _I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the night and the next day passed without anything big happening and before I knew it I was walking home from school on Friday afternoon. I'd promised Prim that I'd try to talk to Peeta but of course I hadn't actually done it. I wanted to, but I had nothing to say and I'm sure that he doesn't want to talk to me anyway. _This is all my fault. _I feel nothing but guilt for the way I reacted when Peeta told me how he felt. _What made me think that my feelings were more important than his? And why couldn't I just be rational about it? _I didn't even consider how hard it must have been for him to tell me in the first place until now. _Why was I so selfish? _I felt the sudden urge to talk to him_. _I sighed when I saw that his car wasn't parked outside his house, _he must be out. _I walked through the front door and dropped my bag. I made my way in to the kitchen to find Prim sitting swinging her legs at the table while she read.

_"Hey little duck." _I smiled as I grabbed an apple and sat down next to her.  
She rolled her eyes jokingly at the nickname, _"What's up Katniss?"  
"Absolutely nothing." _I sighed and she laughed_.  
"So, did you talk to Peeta today?" _she nudged me.  
_"Nope." _I bit in to my apple_.  
"Katniss!" _she hit me on the arm, _"You promised me!"  
"I know, I'm sorry." _I pouted.  
_"Well go tell him you like him now!" _she joked.  
_"Hey, I never said that I liked him." _I narrowed my eyes.  
_"But you do!" _she sang_.  
"But I don't!" _I sang back, mocking her tune_.  
"Hmm, then can I ask you a question?" _she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
_"Okay?" I said, somewhat sceptically.  
"Why do you feel so guilty about how you acted?" _she smiled.  
_"Because, he's my friend." I huffed.  
_She paused for amount before a wide grin spread across her small face_, "Remember when you said, and I quote, 'maybe if things were different I could see myself liking Peeta.'?" she giggled. _I choked on my apple_. Maybe things were different now, my eyes widened.  
"I'm gonna go and talk to him now." _I got up abruptly.  
_"Are you gonna tell him how you feel?" _she asked eagerly.  
"I don't know," _I grinned, "maybe I should start with an apology." _I laughed as I exited the kitchen.

I passed my mother on my way outs the house, and she greeted me smiling, _"Hi Katniss, where are you off to?"  
"Hi mom! I'm going to the bakery. See you later." _Her smile widened when I called her 'mom', I guess things were getting better now.

I practically ran to the bakery, _I'm going to tell him. _

The bakery came in to sight and I suddenly felt my heart sink. I could see Peeta, but I could see the pretty blonde girl who was making him laugh too. I couldn't stand the sight so I quickly turned around and felt a lump form in my throat,_ I thought he liked me? _I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise the strong, huge body I ran straight in to, causing me to fall backwards. He laughed as he helped me back up, _Gale.  
_

_"Hello to you to Catnip." _he continued to laugh.  
_"Hey!" _I shoved him_, "It's not funny!"  
"Okay, okay," _his laughter died down, _"I was actually meaning to speak to you all day." _he smiled.  
_"Oh yeah?" _I raised an eyebrow.  
_"Yeah!" _It kind of scared me how quickly we'd become such good friends, _"I know that we've only known each other for couple of weeks but Katniss - I like you." _He said with confidence. _I was so confused, did I like him too? Or did I like Peeta? I don't know anymore. Gale understands me more than anyone ever has, we have so much in common and I feel so comfortable around him, does that mean that I like him? Maybe.  
_I didn't trust my words so I only smiled in response, he obviously took that as a signal that I felt the same, because he kissed me, right there, in that moment.

And I kissed him back.


End file.
